Mysterious Rendezvous
by RabidRabbit
Summary: Inspired by "Act 1: Relena Darlian" of the manga, Ground Zero. Relena encounters a mysterious boy one day...


Mysterious Rendezvous   
  
by RabidRabbit   
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam   
Wing.   
  
Notes: I've never been the one to really ramble on about unrelated topics in my fics, so for those of you who are curious as to why you don't hear or see much from me, that explains. I'm the kinda person who wants to get the point - fast, with no disturbances along the way. Eep! I'm contradicting myself aren't I? *sigh* No more babbling; on with the story!   
  
p.s. - This story takes place in first person - from Relena's perspective.   
  
Readers: Hey, you said you didn't like to write AN notes!   
  
RabidRabbit: You're right!   
  
Readers: Then shuddup and get on with the story!   
  
RabidRabbit: 'k!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
My day began as usual - me getting dressed, eating breakfast, and getting ready to head off to school - all of which was done in silence.   
  
However, before I left, one unexpected question came from my adoptive mother.   
  
"Relena, dear, why must you be so reserved?"   
  
Her question caught me off guard. I glanced at her, and she looked into my impassive eyes, anticipating an answer. To her disappointment, not one word was uttered from my mouth. I hastily put on my shoes, and ran to the awaiting car in which Pagan would drive me to school with.   
  
Once inside, I stole a glance at my mother, who was standing there on the threshold. Her eyes were filled with an unmistakable sadness. I knew what I was doing, pushing her out of my life, even though she was the one who kindly took me in when my kingdom fell. And ironically enough, I too felt that what I was doing was extremely immature and senseless. But I couldn't help it...I just wasn't ready to open up again.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
School.   
  
I dread it.   
  
Not because I despise the work or anything related to education, it's just that each   
day I have to face myself with those group of snickering, gossiping girls. Have they nothing better to do? Aside from that, they're extremely biased. There's one girl who attends our school with a scholarship. Her family isn't "rich" like the rest of us, and it's because of this that they taunt and torment her each day. But I stopped them - immediately. Most of my time at school is now spent with this person...   
  
I opened up the large, double french doors, and stepped into the   
spacious hallways of St. Gabriel Academy. Thankfully, those repugnant girls were   
not there to greet me this morning with their shrilly voices. I heaved a sigh of relief and   
began walking toward my classroom. As I was walking, I noticed the girls gaze   
out a nearby window. Curiosity spread over me, but I thought better than to walk   
over there and gaze out with them. I waited for them to leave before I would   
catch a glance at the thing which seemed so captivating. Soon enough,   
they left, their heinous snickers trailing behind them.   
  
Running up to the window, I peered out, and caught sight of a lone, apathetic boy. He seemed around my age, with wild, dark brown hair which sprung out in every direction. He was standing before the school gates, yet he didn't seem to carry any intentions or purposes with him. The headmaster, too, caught sight of the boy, and with that ever-strict manner of his, he marched up to him, and barked him off.   
  
I left, seeing as how the boy had gone. And all the time I was watching him, my heart seemed to skip a beat faster.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The final bell rang, and I immediately left the classroom. While walking down the corridor, my mind was preoccupied. I hadn't noticed the person in front of me, and soon enough, I bumped into the person and fell to the floor.   
  
"Sumimasen," I yelped on instinct.  
  
I looked up, and noticed it was the boy from before. He said nothing, but eyed the heap of books lying beside me. Kneeling down, he gathered them and neatly placed them onto a stack. He then turned to me, and returned the books. I blushed at his kind gesture.  
  
"T-thank you," I stuttered.   
  
The boy started walking again, and I stood up, watching him go. 'Something about him...' I thought. 'I feel as though we're alike..."  
  
Behind me, I heard the familiar cackle of those snobby girls. They'd noticed the boy, and instantly began talking lowly of him.  
  
"My, my, look at those clothes," one said.  
  
"Someone with such a status shouldn't be allowed within the grand walls of St. Gabriel Academy," another said.  
  
"How repulsive."   
  
I glared at the girls, and then ran for the boy. He was outside, sitting under a large oak tree. At such a comforting place, under the shade of the leaves with the gentle breezes passing by, the boy still held such a sullen, unfeeling expression. I was slightly intimidated, yet walked up to him anyway.   
  
"May I sit here?"   
  
He looked up to me, and as usual, he said nothing. I sat down anyway.   
  
"What's your name?"  
  
This time, he seemed to actually consider answering. For a few minutes, the boy seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and finally, he responded. "Heero," he said.  
  
"I'm Relena."  
  
Nothing further was said afterwards. I could see that he just wanted some peace and quiet, and with that, I kept my mouth shut. I'm not sure if he minded my presence or not; his impassive expression was kept throughout the time I spent beside him.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Pagan drove up the school gates, interrupting the peaceful I had with Heero. He stepped out of the expensive car, and waved for me. I frowned.  
  
"May I see you again?" I asked him.  
  
To my surprise, he decided to answer. "I'll be leaving tonight, so I don't think it'll be possible."  
  
Despite the fact that I'd just met the boy, his answer still saddened me. 'No,' I thought. 'It's too soon!'  
  
I did my best to hold my emotions, but it seemed that I didn't try hard enough. He noticed the slightly aching expression upon my face. Unexpected tears then began to well up within my eyes.   
  
'Ugh, I must look pathetic to him...' I thought.  
  
Seeing this, the boy did something which I'd never expected he'd do in a million years. He lifted his hand to my face, and ever so lightly brushed away a descending tear. I gasped. And afterwards, I smiled. A truly brilliant one, something which I hadn't done for so many months. On impulse, I stepped closer to him, and then kissed the side of his cheek.   
  
"I hope to see you again," I whispered.  
  
And with that, I ran off towards Pagan.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Welps, it's done. Please, please, PLEASE! If you have any constructive criticism on my writing, do tell me so! Any help towards improving my stories are greatly appreciated. BTW, sumimasen means "sorry for troubling you."   
  
Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it.   
  



End file.
